La profecia del Fin del mundo
by DarkPhoenix-Dranzer
Summary: kai, Rei, tyson y max tienen evas para combatir, tienen que defender la vida humana ( shounen ai)
1. Tiempo atras

La PROFECIA DEL FIN DEL MUNDO.  
  
Este fic esta basado a evangelionx matrix etc. en algunas cosas , pero este Fic nos pertenece A mi. Y a darkskate xD aunque yo aya echo la mayoría del trabajo ¬ ¬  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
-..Porque?...porque?...porque sigues luchando por algo que no vale la pena proteger?... Porque sigues luchando?!... No lo entiendo.-  
  
-...-  
  
- Ni siquiera puedes moverte.Mira a lo que te llevo esta lucha innecesaria, una lucha en la cual tu solo tienes la opción de peder. porque sigues luchando por ellos?!..por esto..-  
  
-......-  
  
- Se que me escuchas. Se que has peleado.Y si pierdes Te van a Odiar a pesar del esfuerzo que hiciste..y si ganas...Te van a olvidar y no te van a respetar aunque hayas sacrificado Tu vida y otras cosas por ellos..No entiendo porque luchas por estos humanos?!-  
  
-....Y-Yo.( Su cuerpo tiembla.su alma se esfuerza.su cuerpo desgastado y agotado. lleno de heridas tanto físicas como sentimentales.Pero aun no se ah rendido. aun no a terminado.aun no.)  
  
Porque no has perdido la razón como todos.. Porque a pesar de ver el fin del mundo una y otra vez no te retiras? Y dejas que ellos mueran! Tu estas sufriendo peleando por ellos, a pesar de lo que te hicieron y a pesar de lo que hacen con su insignificante vida, Ni siquiera tiene que venir otra especie a destruirlos.ustedes mismos se destruyen.-  
  
-...- ( Para ese ser unas extrañas gotas de agua cristalina caen por los ojos de aquel valiente guerrero..pequeño..aun un niño.pero aun sigue luchando por levantarse.)  
  
Tu vez y experimentas Cada momento ese sentimiento de la Muerte. Tu vez lo que Sucederá con la Raza humana. Y tu lo sufres y tu luchas porque eso no pase.. Pero..que ganas con eso?! Si el resultado es lo mismo..Mira lo que les obsequio Dios! Un mundo! Solo Para ellos!! LES DIO TODO! Y ustedes pidieron más. mas y ahora el mundo ya no es como antes.-  
  
-...-  
  
Vas a luchar por ellos?.... Ellos no tienen ninguna finalidad.No tienen ningún sentido de vida. No sirven para nada masque para la destrucción! Tu as visto lo que hacen con algo que tu estas tratando de proteger. La vida.-  
  
-...m-mi d-deber..-e-es lu-c-char..arrg..- ( Al casi quedar parado vuelve a caer en el suelo hincado con la cabeza agachada..)  
  
-...¿ por que luchas?....¿ que valores le encuentras a los humanos?... Si tu has visto las guerras.matanzas.traiciones.mentiras.promesas rotas. masacres. y todo eso entre ellos mismos.No hay valores en ellos no vale la pena salvar nada.-  
  
-...y-yo l-lucho p-por e-el Argg!..porque........- Dice esto ultima abriendo los ojos y se pueden ver que están cristalinos y a pesar de que su Eva esta sin energía al igual que el. Aun esta lleno de coraje. Y de ese odio que lo mantuvo en pie..esa tristeza que lo tubo en esa pelea. Por lo que lucha? El Amor? Eso lo tuvo que aprender de una manera....cruel...-  
  
Su mirada se tuvo que volver a perder en el vació. su corazón no pudo contener mas las lagrimas que llegaban desde el fondo de el.No pudo evitar recordar la Razón por la que estaba ahí.Y la razón por la que no podía perder.Y la razón por la que ya no le importaba vivir....  
  
++++++++++++++++Fash Back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Esta Profecía va a acabar en un solo fin... con la muerte.Kai.no importa si luchas o no.- Dijo un señor dándole la espalda a este.en una habitación oscura.  
  
-...No quiero luchar....-  
  
- Pero saber la razón por la que tienes que luchar?...  
  
-....no....-  
  
- Tu estas luchando.Porque con la mas mínima esperanza de Alguien.Se puede triunfar.- dijo es señor  
  
-....tengo que luchar...-  
  
- si así es Kai....Tienes que luchar..Tu has visto esas muertes.esas masacres.peores que las que el mismo hombre hace..El va a arrasar con todos.sin importar nada sexo, raza, color, tamaño o forma.. Pero antes va a enviar a un jurado. y antes del jurado con el cual tendrás que pelear.va a enviar a los evas blancos..Son muy fuertes..Pero ya estas listo.-  
  
No puedo estar listo!....- dice esto con una sombra en sus ojos  
  
Si eso es lo que crees aun no lo estas. pero vas a luchar listo o no.- se acerca a la puerta para salir- Pero mas vale que te decidas pronto...- Se retira, dejando solo a un chico confundido y lleno de temor.- -..Tengo miedo.no tengo razón para luchar.porque lucho?... No hay razón para luchar. si los humanos no tenemos ninguna función ni cualidad. Se masacran así mismos.no tiene caso que luche por la humanidad.No hay razón para salvarla..-  
  
Se escucha que alguien toca la puerta pero al no obtener respuesta entra..  
  
- kai..estas bien?....- dice un chico de cabello negro y largo con ojos color ámbar. y rangos felinos  
  
-hm......- En realidad este chico si quería compañía...Era muy frío demasiado por su pasado...la forma en que vivió la forma en que el destino le arrebato su corazón su vida... La forma de la cual pensaba del mundo..'' solo los fuertes sobreviven.'' Para el todo era debilidad...  
  
- kai..se que estos momentos son muy difíciles... porque no vamos a una habitación para descansar? Necesitas relajarte..- dijo Rei  
  
-..-  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, La habitación ellos la tenían que compartir, Aunque Kai no se acercaba a nadie por algo.miedo. pero miedo de sufrir lo mismo que había sufrido. pero alguien se acercaba a el. su compañero. alguien que siempre intentaba comprenderlo.  
  
Ya en la habitación Kai se tiro a la cama en la vista en la nada.tomando una decisión muy importante.meditándola.. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión. su cuerpo no parecía responderle. eso sucedía siempre que tenia un visión.La visión de la masacre.o profecía..el no le hallaba diferencia, Pero no sabia si pelear para salvarla, ya que no valía la Pena.  
  
- Kai..- Rei trato de llamar a su amigo, pero este parecía no responderle, y el ya sabia que era innecesario insistir ya que no le iba a hacer caso. ya que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Bien este es el primer capitulo, no se si sea de su agrado, pero ago lo que puedo, espero que les guste. 


	2. El ataque

Bien gracias por haver leido mi fics Bien como verán este fic esta basado en evangelion, y es casi igual en muchas cosas, bueno aquí dejo la segunda parte. Aunque este fic es muy corto ¬ ¬'  
  
- así que dice que este muchacho es el 5 elemento?- dijo una voz masculina - así es, - dijo una voz femenina - sus historiales- dijo la voz masculina - tome- la mujer le da las carpetas de los historiales de los pilotos de los evas - mmm, son 4.se ve que no han tenido un pasado como cualquiera.pero el que mas sobre salta es..- - lose.es el.- - Su familia estaba involucrada en los experimentos?- - si, eran parte del proyecto no. 11798X-L - Y que fue lo que salio mal?- dijo la voz masculina - ...hubo una falla.y..- - lo entiendo... el historial de la madre viene con problemas mentales, pero del padre.no viene nada- - ..y jamás vendrá- la mujer se retira - Hm....- la voz masculina se queda viendo los historiales de los 4 chicos  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
El sol comenzó a ocultarse. dejando un cielo despejado y oscuro, pero supliéndolo la luna demostrando su hermosura y Gran brillo blanco algo que apreciaban unos hermosos ojos ámbar..algo que le recordaba a un chiko frío y ojos rubíes. los cuales demostraban un brillo especial cuando peleaba en los evas..algo que solo Rei apreciaba. el estaba enamorado de el.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
La noche no puede seguir tranquila..Ya que los evas blancos. avían llegado.  
  
- Señorita Azuka la alarma del sector 3 esta sonando- dice un soldado - Llamen a los pilotos! Ahora! - grito Azucka ( ella es la misma mujer que estuvo hablando con el hombre misterioso de lo anterior) - enseguida!-  
  
***En el dormitorio***  
  
- kai.no quieres hablar?...- dijo con la voz algo insegura.el neko-jin de ojos ámbar - ..Hm.- Tan solo se dio media vuelta intentando ignorarlo, ya que el bien sabia que le atraía a Rei. pero ese no era el problema. si no que a el tambien le atraía Rei.No lo quería aceptar ya que era como una debilidad, de echo apenas podía aceptar que sentía algo.No quería saber mas.  
  
Pero en ese momento Kai sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho.  
  
- ahh..l-los e-evas....blancos.- apenas pudo articular una pequeña oración, sabia que avían llegado.  
  
- ¿Qué?- aunque lo dijo en tono bajo rei estaba lo suficientemente cerca y atento a el como para escucharlo.  
  
En eso suena la alarma de la habitación.la cual indicaba que era hora de luchar.  
  
- rayos.- dijo Rei en casi un murmullo.  
  
Rei sentía que en cada batalla lo iba a perder, que no tendría la oportunidad de decirle que lo AMABA.. El no dudaba ya. después de muchas batallas se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.y no solo era una simple atracción, sentía Amor.  
  
Pero cada batalla, casa salida, sentía ese dolor en el pecho.de perderlo o de morir sin habérselo dicho.y de dejarlo solo. El sabia que solo el había estado tan apegado a Kai y tan interesado en el.solo el se había preocupado por el y lo había defendido e incluso defendido.  
  
Pero no lo podía demostrar directamente, tenia que ocultarlo.hacerlo en secreto, o hacerlo muy bien disimulado.Porque Kai no era cualquiera, era una persona Fría, pero aunque pareciera un completo insensible.el sabia que era extremadamente sensible.  
  
Por eso no le podía decir que lo amaba. porque lo perdería.Ya que sus principios no lo dejaría aceptarlo.los principios de Kai.  
  
Por eso lucharía hasta el ultimo aliento por el y junto a el.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Se dirigieron donde se encontraban sus evas. caminaban decididos, sabían lo que arriesgaban sabían lo que podían perder. Cada uno entro a sus evas.  
  
Tyson, Max, Rei , y al final Kai..  
  
- eva no 1 esta listo?- altavoz - ..si.- contesto tyson - eva número 2 esta listo?- altavoz - si.- contesto Max -.eva no.3 esta listo?- altavoz - .....si!- contesto Rei viendo hacia kai - eva no. 4 listo?!- alta voz -.......- - eva no 4?!!!- alta voz -...listo.-  
  
- muy bien salgan ahora! - altavoz  
  
( los cuatro evas despegan para dirigirse a distintas areas..) - Bien el eva 1 se va al lado norte, el eva 2 al lado sur, el eva 3 al lado este y el eva 4 al oeste.se encontraran con distintos enemigos.pero todavía no llegan los evas blancos.son solo el aperitivo.-  
  
Los 4 evas se separaron, cada uno se encontró con enemigos, Fuertes, algo batallo so pero se podía ganar.  
  
***Con el Eva no. 3 (el de Rei)***  
  
- jaa!!! Ha! ( golpea a los otros evas ágilmente termina con ellos uno por uno manchando sus manos con sangre dejando un río color rojo puro, partiendo en dos a unos enterándoles lanzas a otros y apuñalándolos, partiéndolos , hasta que por fin termina con ellos, al igual que los otros 3 evas.  
  
- todos están bien? ( jadeando un poco) - dijo rei por el comunicador - o cielos esos pedazos de chatarra si que dieron trabajo!- dijo tyson agotado - OH.chicos.yo no podré.por mucho me dañaron. la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho..necesito ayuda.- dijo Max - Ho rayos!!! - dijo tyson un tanto furioso - Yo te ayudare Máx. si ustedes pueden luchar? ( dirigiéndose a kai y a Rei)- dijo Tyson  
  
- ..Kai.- dijo Rei  
  
- ....por mi no hay problema, puedo hacerlo solo..- dijo kai con su tono frío. - yo luchare con el.- dijo Rei - Hm.- - bien chicos que tengan suerte!! - dijo Max retirándose al igual que tyson quien se dirigía con Max.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
**Con el eva 4 ( el de kai)**  
  
- //eso fue demasiado fácil.los que vienen deben de ser.los mas fuertes.evas.pero..después de los evas.vienen....rayos.y es si logro vencer a estos últimos evas blancos...//- pensó kai  
  
- kai. cuidado hemos detectado a unos seres que se mueven demasiado rápido.y son demasiados! - dijo Azuka  
  
Rei al oír esto (porque estaban conectados los intercomunicadores) se le congelaron las venas.ya que eran los evas blancos.y no sabían que capacidad tenían.  
  
Kai espero firme su llegada, sabia que no iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco se rendiría.  
  
Hasta que por fin los evas llegaron eran demasiados. eran cientos, mas de lo que se imaginaria Kai y los demás.  
  
- que demo- la voz se le corto a Azuka ya que el eva de kai no podría con todos, ni siquiera con 2.  
  
- .....(la mirada de kai se torno mas fría que nunca, y una sombra recorrió el rostro de este. Con el ceño fruncido ya listo para la batalla, no podía dudar ni retractarse..ya no había otra salida. y eso no solo lo sabia el, si no tambien el joven de ojos ámbar que se acercaba al lugar para ayudarlo el cual estaba lleno de temor al igual que kai y todos los demás.)  
  
-.Rei. no tienes que venir. es muy peligroso casi no tenemos posibilidades.- dijo kai  
  
- ..kai. no te dejare solo en esta batalla.nunca lo he hecho y no empezare ahora.-  
  
-..hm..- kai sabia que rei era decidido, y no se le podía cambiar de opinión.  
  
Kai comenzó a pelear con cada uno de los evas, les aplastaba la cabeza, los partía en dos, les arrancaba los brazos y piernas, comenzó así a luchar con todos, pero era demasiado..  
  
Pero Kai se negó a rendirse, era una carga enorme, pero no se daría por vencido. Pronto venció a Todos, y dio un suspiro de alivio, ya que estaba muy cansado de pelear ya que había luchado con un buen numero de rivales.y muy poderosos.  
  
(Mientras tanto con Rei)  
  
este se encontraba dirigiéndose a donde estaba kai, al oeste, pero pronto su pasada se negó, ya que se atravesaron unos obstáculos.  
  
- mierda!....- se dijo Rei  
  
( por el comunicador)- que sucede Rei? Porque te detienes?- dijo Azuka  
  
- dile a Kai que me demorare unos momentos...- dijo este preparándose  
  
- tienes problemas?  
  
- un poco, pero lo suficiente como para demorarme.- dijo rei viendo al resto de otro tipo de evas, no eran muy fuertes, pero batallosos si eran.  
  
(Con kai)  
  
Kai no se pudo relajar en ese mismo momento, sabia que algo no estaba bien, y lo comprobó cuando todos los evas blancos se comenzaron a regenerar.  
  
- Maldición!- grito Kai 


End file.
